Draft:Thomas W.P. Slatin
| birth_place = New York City | death_date = | death_place = | resting_place = | resting_place_coordinates = | nationality = American | residence = Schoharie, New York | education = | alma_mater = | notable_works = | movement = | spouse = | partner = Angie L. Conklin (2002-present) | occupation = Writer, Photographer, Website Designer | awards = DreamHost's Dreamiest Personal Blog/Website (2016). | elected = | patrons = | memorials = | website = http://www.tomslatin.com/ | module = }} Thomas W.P. Slatin (born July 20, 1979) is an American photographer and writer specializing in urban exploration and adventure photography . He is the only child of Anne P. Slatin, a genealogist and the late Dr. Harvey L. Slatin, an atomic engineer . He publishes his photography and writings, which document his life in a journalistic style on his blog. Early Life And Education Thomas Slatin was born and raised in Greenwich Village, and attended school at Friends Seminary from Kindergarten to third grade. At the age of 8, his family moved to Stamford, New York. Slatin later attended and graduated from The Gow School in 1998. His self-titled poem, The Misunderstood Child won his high school poetry contest, and he was asked to recite it during his commencement. Later that year, his self-titled poem, The Tree Of Life was published in The State of Indiana Big Tree Register, a yearly publication. Slatin later attended college at Marshall University, where he worked as part of the Marshall University EMS (MUEMS) service. He studied humanities, with a focus on English, as well as computer science, and emergency medicine. A lifelong critic of the modern educational system, he left college without earning a degree after completing two years. Slatin has had a lifelong passion for photography and writing, which is attributed to the basis for his life's work today. His father, Dr. Harvey L. Slatin introduced him to Charles Kuralt and Allen Ginsberg, two people known personally to his farther, whom he idolized growing up. Career * Thomas Slatin became an Emergency Medical Technician and Firefighter in 1998, shortly after graduating high school, and worked full time in public safety until 2016. In his spare time, Slatin wrote and photographed professionally. In 2017, he managed to become fully self-employed as a writer and photographer, fulfilling a lifelong dream. * Several of his photographs have been selected by the Jones Soda Company to appear on their retail soda bottles. * Thomas Slatin has also been a contributing writer for currentphotographer.com Managed WordPress Hosting for Photographers|access-date=2018-09-18|language=en-US}} * In October 2015, Slatin's photograph, The Red Apple Rest was published in The Catskills: Its History and How It Changed America. * Thomas Slatin is a cinematographer and photographer on Peace, Love, Unity Dance Troupe TV. Interviews On October 28, 2018, Thomas Slatin was interviewed, by Melody DiGregorio, live in studio, on the FM talk show That's What She Said on WIOX in regards to his career as an American writer, photographer, and website designer. Personal Life Thomas Slatin became engaged to Angie L. Conklin in 2002. The couple currently lives in Schoharie, New York. Awards Thomas Slatin was awarded Dreamiest Website in 2016 by Dreamhost. References External links * www.TomSlatin.com